The real response
by Ruby-Moon696
Summary: ok, well basically it's just a story of sakura and tomoyo. Oh yes, they finally realizes what's really goin on. well I'm not good with reviews, lol, LEMON! enjoy!


It was 6:30 a.m. I was finally ready! Today was the day. Today **IS** the day, the day I tell Sakura the way I really feel about her. I had been feeling this for her, for the longest and today I was finally ready to tell her I loved her. I had been thinking about it all morning and decided that today was the day. After knowing her for so long, Today I was ready to do it.

I got to school early, I was actually the first one their. The room was empty, and really light. Then it happend, my heart started pumping fast as she came in. Sakura. She looked like a beautiful angel.

I was nervous but I had to do it!

"Ohio, Tomoyo" Sakura said, with a smile on her face.

"Ohio, Sakura-chan" I replied. as she stared at me with her angel eyes.

I was about to do it, but something happend. A lot of other students came insed the room as well. I decided to wait until we were alone.

The day passed by fast. In our last class we sat together.

"Sakura, their something I need to talk to you about, and I was hoping if you can maybe stop at my place at night, if you have time?" I asked.

She just looked at me with her angelic eyes and all of a sudden, a smile came upon her face.

"Sure, I'll stop by, how about at 6:30?" Sakura asked.

"Great, perfect time!"

I went home really nervous. I was only thinking of what to tell her. I was really nervous and had nothing in mind, then I remembered, what was I going to wear?! That's when I got more nervous. I got home and ran to my room, going through every single one of my clothing, and thinking of what to tell her. Tonight had to be perfect. It was gonna be the night I declared my love to Sakura, so I was super nervous. Then I stoped to look up at the clock. It was 6:20! Sakura was gonna be here, any moment now.

I got dressed quickly and brushed my hear when I heard it. The door bell rang. I ran downstairs to open the door.

She was beautiful. She was wearing a skirt, as usual, with a small blouse and a thin sweater, it wasn't so cold during this time.

"Hello, You look great!" Sakura said, smiling at me.

"So do you, Sakura-chan. Come in" I spoke.

We walked to the living room, both were quiet. I sat down and she came to sit next to me.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me earlier about?"

I just smiled and and my heart started pounding really fast, I had to do it, I had to get to the point.I reached over to grab her hand.

"Uhm... I just...Sakura,...I...I love you!

Sakura just looked at me, and smiled.

" I love you too, Tomoyo, Your a great person, adn friend."

" Sakura, ...I love you in a way a couple loves each other."

She stood still, quiet for a couple of minutes, I could tell she was a bit surprised through her eyes, although she was still smiling a bit. Then she looked up, and smiled.

We both got a bit closer, I streched my arm, and held her face on my hand. I slowly got closer, we were both nervous, trimbling, and then, my lips met hers. We kissed for a minor minute.

We suddenly pulled back, although our faces were still close to each other. She was a bit confused, then, she looked up and smiled. She leaned forward again, her lips were near mine.I was breathing her breath, my heart started pounding, that's when she said it.

"I love you too, Tomoyo. I have been searching, waiting for the perfect moment to tell you, how I really feel,"

Our lips met once again, this time the kiss was heavier. Hotter, a lot of heat. Our tounges were exploring each others mouths. One of her arms was around my neck, holding me, pusshing me to not let go. her other hand on the bottom of my face, holing it.

It was a hot kiss that lasted for minutes, our lips were getting numb, and we were breathing hard, we were pretty much eating each other their. After a couple of minutes, we both stoped to take a breath, we were breathing hard and blushing a lot.

"Tomoy, I've been felling this for months now, but had no idea of how to tell you."Sakura said.

She slowly leaned forward and kissed me again, only this time her hands started going more and more down, so did mine, I wanted her more than I've ever wanted anything before.

Before I knew it, her hand wa over my breast, I grabed her hand as she was massaging it, with still my blouse on. She started un buttoming my blouse,as I kissed every inch of her face and neck.

All of a sudden, I felt her cool hands hold slowly, with delicasy, my naked breast. She leaned forward and put her lips on my nipple, doing her best to be careful. I moaned with pleassure, my right hand on her head, encouraging her to continue.

After some time, I pulled her face up top mine, and quickly started taking her cloths off, she did the same to me, until we were both naked.

I leaned forward and pushed her down tot he sofa. I got f the sofa, bent down and slowly opend her legs. I touched her legs with the tip of my fingers, until I saw her opening. I touched her sensitive clit with my thumb.

She moaned with pleasssure, tangling my hair with her hand, and encoouraging me to continue.

I leaned forward and started licking her pussy. I could only see her with her eyes closed, moaning, saying my name over and over again. One of her hands was holding the sofa tight, the other was on my head The more she screamed and moaned, the more I wanted her. She just kept telling me to keep going, faster.

Then she leaned forward to get a hold of my face, and pulled me up.

"It's my turn" she said in my ear, with a smile on her face, as she winked at me.

She pushed me down to the sofa, until I was laying on it, she sat down, and spread my legs, and leaned forward. I felt her tounge, first licking around my pussy, sending the feeling of lust through my spine. She was mocking me, and she knew it, which made me want her more. Then I felt her tounge touch my sensitive clit. I screamed her name out, and looked up to se her looking up at me, and smileing.

She continued licking my sensitive clit. One of her hands was holding my breast, massaging my nipple with her index finger, and her other hand was on my cheack, as one of her fingers was going in and out of my mouth.

Then I felt it. Her tounge went inside me. I moaned lowder and lowder, until I was screaming her name out.

After a couple of minutes, she stopped and leaned forward to my face and our lips crashed together. Our lips and tounges were acting as if they had lives of their own. It was a hot and heavy kiss.

She pulled back first, then she pushed me to the floor, and spread my legs. I felt her finger enter inside me, further and further every time. As she was pushing and pushing her fingers in me, she started licking my pussy. I hadn't noticed that I when I sterted sweating, and I was screaming her name louder. I could just hear her gigle a bit. Then I got up and pushed her down. I laid on top of her kissing her neck, as I slowly put her finger inside her. She just moaned and licked my ear.

"Faster". she said in my ear. I did as she said, I started going faster. I herd her scream

"OH GOD! Faster, FASTER! DONT STOP! hmmm..., DONT STOP!"

I looked up and saw a tearrole down her eye, but her smile never went away. Then she finally came to her climax. Her final scream was

"Tomoyo, OH GOD, I LOVE YOU!"

with a tear rolling down her eye.

I decided to go back down, and kiss her pussy one last time. I saw her body go up and down, screaming with pleassure. She suddenly leaned forward as her lips crashed with mine, and we were both laying on the florr making.

"God, you were great!" she said, with a smile on her face.


End file.
